


The Beginning?

by Anonymous



Series: My Persona's Backstory and Tales [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, I made origins for the nether and end, They are all original characters, This is just how things came to be, technically before the main characters story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before the beginningThe Nether wasn't how it is now.The founders of the village were soon to be six feet into a blood bathed war with the Ruler.The Ruler of Everything in the End.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: My Persona's Backstory and Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185140
Collections: Anonymous





	The Beginning?

The Nether. It is darker and colder than the Overworld, but the oldest of tales says otherwise. In those stories, the nether had no roof no lava. Only peace and kindness, but some had still argued about miniscule things. It was much brighter, less bloody, and less dangerous. One of the largest villages was honoured with the name Nethandia, after its main founder, Nethia. She was confident in everyone, no matter if their intentions were bad. She always helped with things, whether they be finding a lost pet to obtaining valuable and unrenewable items that were stolen. She wanted a stronger and more organized village, so she created a council. It tracked the trade between other villages and met with other towns leaders for agreements.

The week after she made the council, the Ruler had came. The council and the Ruler argued about the land. The Ruler argued that his gateway was situated directly under Nethandia, the council counter argued and said they never had known about any gateway. Nethia made an offer: move the entire village away, a thousand or more meters away. The Ruler was slightly satisfied with it. But he wanted more. The council knew he was an par with a god's power, and asked what else he wanted. The Ruler asked for Nethia to be his servant. The council tried to reason with him, but Nethia complied.

The Ruler had gotten what he wanted. He and Nethia went to the Ender kingdom. His kingdom, his dimension he was the ruler, and god, of. Nethia was thrusted into the cold kingdom. It was dark. The void of a sky pitch black and not a single ray of light was ever seen. The kingdom was situated on islands of many sizes across a void parallel to the one above.

________

This is what I'm posting as of now, but I will add more on later. Nothing much, just posting this sooner than later. I'm gonna add more and more every day or two until I want to make another chapter. Give me corrections on tags/spelling/grammar errors, they help me a ton!

Posting as anon because I don't feel comfy with my user to be known.


End file.
